poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mal's Battle of the Bands
This is how Mal's Battle of the Bands goes in Sodor's Battle of the Bands. peaks out from the curtains and turns to Airazor and Divebomb Mal: Remember, boys. I want to save the juicy stuff for when my true energy is conserved. and Divebomb nod Announcer: Next up, Mal. Mal: Wish me luck. steps out onto the stage opens his mouth and starts to vocalize Mal: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh!~ I heard you wanna get together~ I heard you want to rock this school~ I've thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Why pretend we're all the same~ When some of us shine brighter~ (Shine brighter) Here's a chance to find your flame~ Are you a loser or a fighter?~ Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one and the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ You're the star and you should know it~ Yeah, you rise above the rest~ It doesn't matter who you hurt~ If you're just proving you're the best~ Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh!~ Battle!~ You wanna win it~ Let's have a battle, battle of the bands!~ Let's have a battle!~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle!~ Battle of the Bands!~ Battle!~ Courtney: I could beat you, Scott! Mal: Battle!~ Scott: Hah! No way, Courtney! Mal: Battle!~ Heather: I so want this! Mal: Battle!~ Duncan (Total Drama): Not if I get it first! Mal and Total Drama Casts: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one and the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Total Drama Casts: I'm going out and winning the audition~ Mal and Total Drama Casts: Battle!~ We wanna win it~ Let's have a battle, battle of the bands!~ Let's have a battle!~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle!~ Battle of the Bands!~ Evil Ryan: his hands Bravo, Mal! Well done! You did well like us and the Dazzlings! Mal: I know. Evil Ryan: C'mon, Bertram and Evil Anna. Let's use our pendants to absorb the negative energy. Mal: Uh-Uh-Uh. I'm the one who discovered it first. So, that means it belongs to me, all of it. the negative energy into his pendant Evil Ryan: It's ok. My friends and I will have some in our performance. Mal: him from walking off Better watch your step, pal! Because, this world and its inhabitants are all mine! Evil Ryan: Ok, buddy. You know the name for Bertram's, Evil Anna's, and my band? The Dazzlings are already taken. Mal: We were a band once. But from now on, I'm a one man band. Evil Ryan aside Evil Ryan: You're on your own, buddy.coughs Bertram. Evil Anna. Have you two thought up a name for our band? Evil Anna: Not yet. Mal: See you in the finals, losers. evilly as he walks off Bertram T. Monkey: Bye, Mal! Let me think. Hmm. What our band name could be? Evil Anna: Ooh. How about the Evil Twins? Evil Ryan: No, Evil Anna. That will confuse us with the two characters from Crash Twinsanity. Bertram T. Monkey: Well, have you got any ideas? Evil Ryan: Let me think.until a lightbulb appears above his head I got it! Bertram T. Monkey: What is it? Evil Ryan: I thought up a good name for our band. Bertram T. Monkey: What's it gonna be called? Evil Ryan: It will be called the Cyberlings. Evil Anna: Good name, Evil Ryan. sighs I hope Mal is enjoying basking in his victory. Evil Ryan: I think so too, Evil Anna. Look out, Mal. There's a new band in town and they are the Cyberlings! Later Evil Ryan: Ok. We should sing Under our Spell. And remember, we want to safe the good stuff when our true power has been powered up.pendant glows orange Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Okay. pendants glow blue and purple Cyberlings walk up to the stage and the song Under Our Spell starts playing The Cyberlings: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Evil Ryan: Now that you're under our spell~ Blindsided by the beat~ Clapping your hands, stomping your feet~ You didn't know that you fell~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Evil Ryan: Now you've fallen under our spell~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ The Cyberlings: We've got the music makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ We've got the music makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our spell~ Evil Ryan: Listen to the sound of my voice~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Evil Ryan: Soon you'll find you don't have a choice~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh~ Evil Ryan: Captured in the web of my song~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Evil Ryan: Soon you'll all be singing along~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh, whoa, oh~ The Cyberlings: We've got the music makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ We've got the music makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our spell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our...~ Evil Ryan: Spell~ crazily Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan